Sasuke's Burlesque
by XxKonoha-DemonxX
Summary: For Sasuke, he never enjoyed going out with Naruto on his nightly escapades. However, this one escapade to a burlesque-styled club changed his outlook on them. Especially when he sees someone he was definitely not expecting. Changed the rating to M now. Viewer's discretion!
1. The Express

_A little something I'm doing on my down time when I'm not writing essays and doing math homework. This is kind of based off the movie Burlesque, hence the song which is from the movie. There will also be a few more chapters to it also, so this is kind of like the prologue. Enjoy, my sweets ;)_

_I do not own Burlesque, but I totally recommend watching it!_

_I do not own Naruto._

* * *

**_Sasuke's Burlesque_**

_Dark room with low lighting._

_Pounding, sensual music._

_Male bartenders in only blazers and black pants serving orders._

_Glasses clinking._

_Drunken laughs shared._

_Curtains closed._

_A young girl in the dressing room applies make up to a flawless, preparing herself for the night._

_This will be the night everything will change._

"Sasuke, I think you will definitely enjoy this outing!" Naruto Uzumaki exclaimed to his more than uninterested friend. His grin would have lit up the room at his own eagerness to see scantily dressed women dancing on the stages that were currently being shielded by the dark, red curtain. His companion, a dark, brooding gentleman that had reluctantly accompanied him rolled his deep black eyes to the ceiling. While his friend went on to explain why he was so excited to be there, Sasuke Uchiha took in his surroundings. The place they were in could be described more as classy strip club, only because there were no women gyrating on large metal poles. Women were here, including a good number of men who were there for only one thing: the sexy, skimpily dressed women who danced and paraded around the stage for entertainment. They may as well had been strippers in his opinion. He had once let his best friend pull him into an actual strip club, and that had not been a good experience for him. Naruto ended up being thrown out of the club for touching one of the girls, and apparently that was a big no-no in those sort of places. And while Sasuke had just wanted to play on his Xbox One he had gotten for Christmas and lounge naked in his bean bag chair all day. But NO. He let his best friend drag him to this place as an early birthday present, when his birthday was still THREE MONTHS AWAY.

"Naruto, this is obviously a ploy for YOU to have fun," Sasuke growled. "And I will NOT have a repeat of the stripper club incident."

"Dude, don't worry! I'll keep these babies hidden away." Naruto emphasized his words by wiggling his fingers provocatively in Sasuke's face.

"Idiot, you better put those away before I break them."

Naruto flung his fingers behind his back dramatically and gasped. "What kind of friend are you, threatening me like that?"

"I'm a pissed friend who would rather be home naked playing my Xbox. Instead, I get dragged to this place because you want to get a little handsy."

Naruto pursed his lips and began walking to the bar. As Sasuke followed and sat next to him, Naruto nudged him with his elbow. "There's actually a bigger reason why I wanted to bring you with me tonight."

Sasuke rose an eyebrow at the blonde. Naruto actually thought of something ahead of time?

"And what is that?" he inquired as he took the glass the bartender gave him. It was filled with straight vodka halfway. Although he hated the burn it gave when it ran down his throat, the buzz it gave him after the next four or five was marvelous.

"Do you remember Sakura Haruno from high school?" Naruto asked, watching for his reaction. When Sasuke continued to look into his glass, he continued. "She used to hang out with us at lunch and stuff? And she had the biggest crush on you since preschool?"

"Pink hair?" Sasuke motioned to his own head and drew circles above it.

"Yeah!" Naruto beamed. He had not expected him to remember after so long, but Naruto remembered the way Sasuke would look at their female friend whenever they were together. The way his gaze would soften at her when she laughed, and how he would always be there for her through breakups. Too bad she friend-zoned the hell out of both of them, even though she was fell madly for him. Maybe, somewhere deep in his friend's heart, he still had those same feelings for her.

"She was annoying as shit."

Naruto deadpanned. Or, maybe not.

"Well, you got to give the girl credit, Sasuke. She didn't squeal over you like all the other girls did. And, she went as far as to friend-zone you, dude. That must have been hard."

"So, why are you bring her up?"

"Well, I heard-"

"Ladies and gentlemen," a man called over the room. Sasuke and Naruto turned towards the stage and saw as a man with silver hair and a bandana over half his face _hey sasuke why does he have a—shh, idiot _spoke into the microphone. He was dressed like the bartenders, with a black sleeveless vest and black pants, making him look like a pristine, yet sexy, gentleman. Although he did not seem like he was no older than his late twenty's, the tell-tale wrinkles around his uncovered eye made Sasuke think he was in his early thirty's. The black tie he wore around his neck was loose and his posture was slack. "Thank you all for patiently waiting tonight. Our first act will be our every so lovely group of ladies. Please welcome our ladies. And do not worry," he turned his gaze to Sasuke and Naruto, and Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "you will be most utterly pleasured by our leading lady tonight."

The lights dimmed and three different lights turned on to light up three corners of the stage: the middle, right, and left. Sasuke sneered and slumped in his seat, not at all entertained.

"Naruto, this is absolutely ridiculous," he scoffed in disgust. He turned to his friend and looked at him in surprise. His friend had a look of wonder on his face and his eyes were almost glazed over. When Sasuke followed his line of vision, he almost let his jaw drop to the floor as a lean, fishnet clad leg moved from behind the curtain. It dangled provocatively and raised a little up the curtain until it was horizontal it. Sasuke had to gulp to swallow the saliva that had built up as Naruto stood and gave a very loud wolf call that joined with all the others. Then, the leg disappeared behind the curtain and cries of disappointment ensued. However, the curtain parted suddenly and a lithe figure of a dancer sat in a chair, her legs spread apart as she straddled the back of the chair. The light was upon her, but her hair was hidden under a police cap and her face was obscured because she kept her face down. Sasuke's eyes trailed over the parts of her body he could see. Her breasts all looked like they were about to spill out of her tight lingerie, the material accentuating her fit and lean figure. The waist was impossibly skinny, and her legs were long and muscular, but too sexy to be contained. Garters held together the top portion of her outfit to fishnets that encased her sexy, _sexy _legs. Heels that were almost five inches were stationed on the ground, but he knew those heels would make her legs appear attractive.

The girl slowly raised her hand and began snapping to a beat and she began her act.

_It's a cold and crazy world that's raging outside  
Well baby, me and all my girls are bringing on the fire  
Show a little leg,_** (The girl raised a flexible leg and crossed it over her other leg)**

_Got to shimmy your chest_** (She accentuated her breast by giving them a shake)**  
_It's a life, it's a style, it's a need, it's burlesque_

At the end of the line, the girl raised her head and Sasuke could not help but drop his jaw that time. Pink bangs framed a heart-shaped face and a pair of green eyes popped out from the heavy smoked eye shadow. Her flawless skin shone in the light that was on her and she gave a sexy smirk to the crowd. The crowd began cheering as Sakura Haruno stood slowly from her crossed position and stood to her full height.

"Dear, Jesus," Naruto moaned. "I knew it was her!"

Sasuke glared at him and clenched his fists. "Why the hell did you not tell me _she _was here?"

"I tried to tell you, man! You never gave me a chance to explain!"

Music began to play and Sakura began snapping her fingers to it. From behind her, two more girls appeared, just as scantily dressed. Sakura's eyes roved over the audience briefly, suddenly stopping on their table. Her eyes widened for a split second at the sight of Sasuke and she grinned wildly.

_E-X-P-R-E-S-S  
Love, sex, ladies, no regrets _**(Sakura slowly traces her body with her hands, aware that all eyes are on them)**  
_E-X-P-R-E-S-S  
Love, sex, ladies, no regrets_

_Been holding back for quite some time  
And finally the moment's right  
I love to make the people stare_ **(Sakura runs her hand through her hair, which is now free from the police hat)**  
_They know I got that certain savoir-faire_

_Fasten up, can you imagine what would happen  
If I let you close enough to touch?  
Step into the fantasy, you'll never wanna leave  
Baby, that's guaranteed, why?_

_It's a passion and emotion  
It's a fashion, burlesque  
It'll move you, going through you  
So do what I do, burlesque_

_All ladies coming to flaunt it  
Boys, throw it up if you want it  
Can you feel me, can you feel it?  
It's burlesque, burlesque, burlesque_

Sasuke watched as Sakura twirled around the stage, dropping down and spreading her legs, and dancing to the music. He had had no idea where Sakura went after high school. He had all but assumed she went straight to college, considering how she was always so focused in her studies when she was not flailing all over him. How had she ended up here of all places?

Sakura began walking down the stair that led from the middle of the stage and began sauntering to their table. Naruto howled at her sexiness while Sasuke froze with shock. She came right up to Sasuke and slid quickly between his legs.

_I tease 'em 'til they're on the edge _**(Sakura runs her hand down Sasuke's chest, where his heart is thumping loudly)**  
_They screaming more for more and more they beg_ **(She gestures with her fingertips at him provocatively)**  
_I know it's me they come to see_ **(She turns around and shimmies her bottom a little at him and twists her hips as though dancing on a pole)**  
_My pleasure brings them to their knees_ **(She latches onto his tie and pulls him forward a little)**

_Fasten up, can you imagine what would happen  
If I let you close enough to touch?_ **(Sakura wagged her finger at him when he subconsciously raises a hand to touch her swinging body)**  
_Step into the fantasy, you'll never wanna leave  
Baby, that's guaranteed, why?_

_It's a passion and emotion_ **(Sakura saunters from their table and jumps onto another one)**  
_It's a fashion, burlesque  
It'll move you, going through you  
So do what I do, burlesque_

_All ladies coming to flaunt it_ **(The other girls rolling and popping their hips to the beat)**  
_Boys, throw it up if you want it_ **(Sakura does a hand gesture to signify getting a guy off and laughs)**  
_Can you feel me, can you feel it?  
It's burlesque, burlesque, burlesque  
Burlesque, burlesque, burlesque, burlesque_

_It's a passion and emotion_ **(Sakura walks back up stage and runs a hand down the back of her body, caressing her bottom)**  
_It's a fashion, burlesque  
It'll move you, going through you  
So do what I do, burlesque_

_All ladies coming to flaunt it  
Boys, throw it up if you want it  
Can you feel me, can you feel it?  
It's burlesque, burlesque, burlesque  
Burlesque, burlesque, burlesque, burlesque_

Sakura and the two girls struck provocative poses, jutting out their more prominent assests, and the music halted to a stop and the curtain dropped. Cheering erupted throughout the entire building as the lights came back on. Naruto howled along with them, clapping his hands loudly and then cupping his mouth with them to project his voice over all the others. Sasuke, however, could only stare into space in shock. His hand was still outstretched to the spot where Sakura's bottom had been swinging and sliding in front of him. Snapping out of his trance, he snatched his hand back and gave a nasty glare to the empty stage.

He was going to kick Naruto's ass for this.

* * *

_So, I didn't think I was going to do another song-fic, mainly because I've matured a lot and find that these are not the stories that attract attention I want. But, like I said this is just something I wrote in my spare time. Be gentle with me, my sweets ;)_


	2. Feeling Good

_Well, this is a rather quick update! I have to thank the people who were extremely nice in reviewing for the first chapter and asking if I was going to continue updating. I personally thank you for giving me the initiative to continue the story! Enjoy this next chapter._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Michael Buble' and his song Feeling Good or Naruto_

* * *

_Sasuke's Burlesque Chapter 2_

Naruto whimpered a little against the wall outside the club he had been cornered into by Sasuke. The man, whose eyes were flashing red with anger, had him by the collar and was comically shaking him.

"Why would you not tell me Sakura was a stripper?" Sasuke growled at Naruto. The poor man could only gurgle out a response as he was shaken. "She was a friend of ours and you never bothered to tell me about her little _hobby_?"

"For your information," a feminine voice said behind him, "my occupation is NOT a hobby."

Sasuke twisted his head around and narrowed his eyes at the newcomer. Sakura gave him a nasty curl of the lips, like he was beneath her in every sense of the phrase. He was as she had remembered him in high school: arrogant, cold, and just a plain ass. His black hair looked a little tamer than it had been, and his body had definitely filled out a lot more than the gangly teen she had sat behind in class. Had his nasty attitude changed? Not at all. In fact, it probably worsened. The last time she had seen him, Sakura had sucker punched him in the balls at graduation after he had tried to grab her bottom when they had thrown their caps. Although that was three years ago, Sakura wanted nothing more than to do it again.

"Then how would you describe your occupation, _Sakura_?" Sasuke spat at her. Naruto was pawing at his hands that were still pinning him to the brick wall.

"It is more of a means of money for my college tuition," Sakura stated. Then, Sasuke's eyes drifted to her outfit, which was not all that different than from her act they had watched. She still had garters on, but her black leather lingerie had changed to a skimpy dress that barely reached below her shapely bottom. Her breasts still looked like they were about spill out of the tight dress, but at least this outfit had spaghetti straps holding it up.

"And what exactly are wearing this time?" Sasuke scoffed. "You look like a total slut."

Expecting her face to turn bright red and to stomp away with a scream like she would have done in high school, Sasuke almost flinched when Sakura burst out laughing.

"Oh my God, if I had a dollar every time I heard that I would be a millionaire," laughed Sakura. Sasuke dropped the almost dead blonde and squared himself in front of the petite woman. Although Sakura wore five inch heels on her small feet, he still towered over her by a good six inches.

"You should not be working in such an establishment, Sakura," Sasuke snarled. "You are much better than this."

Sakura stopped laughing and looked up at the man who was trying to intimidate her. He stared into her hard, glowing green eyes and frowned. There was something akin to determination and hatred in them and it made him almost, _almost _regretted saying what he had said. He was only trying to be chivalrous, was he not?

"If you are trying to be chivalrous, Mr. Uchiha, it is not working," Sakura hissed. Sasuke could not believe what he just heard. It was like she had read his mind or something. At her comment, Sasuke glared.

"Who said I was being chivalrous?"

"Naruto tried to do the same thing when he found out I was here."

Sasuke looked down at the sniveling mess that had promptly wet itself as it slithered to Sakura's feet. Naruto's bottom lip quivered when he looked up at Sakura, who pursed her own lips at his pathetic state.

"You didn't have to treat him like that, Sasuke. He was only trying to show you the truth, lord knows why. I would have rathered you NOT know I was here."

"You didn't want me to know you were here?" Sasuke stated in bewilderment. "Why?"

"I didn't want ANYONE to know I was here," Sakura said, exasperated. She crossed her arms over her breasts and Sasuke could have sworn he had never seen Naruto salivate as much as he was doing now, especially at the angle he was at. Sakura looked down at the man at her feet and stomped her heeled foot on his, earning her a pained whine. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have to go close for the night."

"Sakura, wait," Sasuke grunted. Sakura paused from walking away and turned her eyes, which he realized were lined with a smokey make up style that only enhanced her eyes even further than what they already were, to him in a lazy motion. Sasuke could not help but gulp at the look she gave him, cursing himself for the reaction. "You should probably consider getting a new 'occupation.' It is rather unflattering to your future career."

This time, Sakura's face got red and she walked briskly up to him. Before he could react, a pain that felt like he had split his face open bloomed on his right cheek, forcing his head to the left and his eyes widened.

"Don't you _dare _lecture me on what I do," Sakura growled with so much malice, Sasuke thought he was dealing with some kind of demon and not the young girl he had gone to school with. He was still trying to find some kind of reaction to create when Sakura stomped away and slammed the door of the club behind her. Naruto, who stood up and rubbed his face where Sakura's sharp heel had made contact. He stared at his best friend and watched as Sasuke slowly raised a hand to his hand-marked right cheek. Sasuke's lip stung a little and he ran his tongue along his bottom lip. The coppery taste of his own blood jerked him out of his own shocked revelation and his lips curved into a snarl. Naruto could only sigh as he watched his friend stalk out of the alley they were in, kicking over a trashcan in his own rage. He turned towards the building he had watched his childhood crush walk into without a single glance back. A sad look crossed over his matured features and he followed after his furious companion.

* * *

A few days after the club incident, the two men were sitting at a table in a well known Chinese restaurant eating lunch together when Sasuke spoke up for the first time that day.

"I want to go back," Sasuke said simply, as if talking about the weather. Naruto spat out all the Chinese noodles he had just shoved in his mouth with a sputtering sound. Or rather, he had just spat out all the Chinese food he had just shoved in his mouth all over the waitress that was passing by their table. Ignoring her screeches of disgust and shock, Naruto could only stare at his best friend, who was calmly chewing on some Chinese chicken, like he was crazy.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" Naruto questioned slowly. "You've been acting a _tad _strange since the encounter at the club."

It was true. The night they had arrived at their shared apartment, Sasuke had stomped to his room and slammed the door behind him. Naruto had not heard from him until late the next morning when he had strode into the kitchen with his normal arrogant stride. However, as soon as he had sat down, he laced his fingers over his mouth in his "asshole pose," as Naruto had dubbed it many years ago. It was his way of thinking over something important that affected him deeply. Then, he had stood up and walked right out the front door, not returning until late that night. When Naruto tried to speak to him the second day, Sasuke only gave him short, one worded responses and went on his merry way. He disappeared again after that afternoon, and Naruto heard him come back at two in the morning. The third day was a lot like the second day, but this time Sasuke actually had his normal conversations with his friend. Naruto thought he was back to normal, until he dropped the bomb on him just now.

"I do not know what you are talking about," Sasuke stated.

"You totally know what I'm talking about, you asshole!"

"Look, I only said I wanted to go back." Sasuke took the napkin he had placed in his lap and handed it to the waitress who was still kneeling on the floor with spit and half chewed noodles all over her. "I have been thinking about what happened with Sakura and I think we should go back and apologize."

Naruto shot his chair back a good foot from the table and away from his friend. "Who are you and where the hell is Sasuke Uchiha?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and ignored the drooling of the waitress he had just helped. "Shut up, you idiot."

"All I'm saying is this had better not be some ploy to make Sakura pissed at us again," Naruto whined. "She's scary when she's angry!"

Sasuke scoffed and Naruto watched as his tongue rolled over the almost healed cut on his bottom lip. "Yeah, I know."

"Hey!" a voice yelled at the pair. The two men turned toward the voice and saw the manager rampaging towards them. Sasuke quickly pulled a twenty out of his wallet and threw it on the table.

"Keep the change," he told the waitress and dragged his sputtering friend out of the one of many restaurants they were probably going to be banned from.

* * *

Flashing their id's to the sexily dressed bouncer, Sasuke and Naruto walked through the door and into the already bouncing club. An act of girls was in commence, with Sakura at the head and she shimmied her bountiful chest, causing a heavy uproar of catcalls and howls. She turned and bent over to look at the crowd from underneath her legs, giving them a wonderful view of her round bottom. As she slowly straightened from her bent motion, she ran a hand up her lean right leg and around her bottom, sensually stroking it and then giving it a firm smack. More calls ensued as the newcomers sat at a table a few rows from the stage. Sakura must have noticed they were there because she turned around with her back to the room and dropped to her heels. She spread her legs as wide as they could go and turned her head to stare right at Sasuke, a naughty smirk on her lips. However, he knew it was more of a challenge than what it was supposed to be and he leaned back to lounge in his chair, giving her his own smirk of challenge.

Naruto looked at the exchange between his friends and scratched his shaggy head. _What is going on? _he wondered.

"Hey, Naruto."

The man shook himself from his own thoughts and looked at his best friend. "What, Sasuke?"

Sasuke was staring up at the stage at Sakura with a determination Naruto had seen him use only a handful of times. The look made Naruto only more confused when he literally saw his friend become transfixed with the swaying girl on stage, watching her hips pop to the music and her body roll to the beat. It was hard not to be stunned by the girl Sakura Haruno had become. She was wearing a short dress that barely covered her assets, and it would catch the glare of the lights above her, making it sparkle and shine. Her hair was pinned up in an intricate style that was made of loose curls and her make up only accentuated her graceful features. The heels she also wore made her legs look impossibly long, and Naruto could only ponder how she could even dance in them. Even all the other girls around her could not compete with her looks, and maybe that was why she was the main act every night.

"What is it, Sasuke?" questioned Naruto. He took a sip of the beer he had just been served as Sasuke jumped in his seat and turned to look at his friend.

"I am going to work here."

For the second time that day, Naruto spat out the beer in his mouth all over the guests in the table next to them. It just so happened to be the waitress from the restaurant they had been banned from he had spit his food all over and she screamed in surprise and disgust, her date rushing to clean her off.

"Are you insane?!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke rolled his eyes and pointedly looked at the girl Naruto had spit all over. "Oh, sorry ma'am."

"Yes, maybe I AM insane," Sasuke continued. "But I'm going to work here to show up Sakura."

Naruto gaped at him, his mouth opening and closing as he took in his friend's appearance for the first time that night. Sasuke was wearing a casual tux, his tie neatly done and his white dress shirt tucked in. His black slacks were iron pressed and clean. To Naruto's surprise, he had even combed his unruly hair back, but there was no way to control the bangs that hung on either side of his face, nor the crazy style on the back of his head. The Uchiha gave him a cocky smirk at his shocked expression.

"Like what you see, loser?" he scoffed.

"You look…clean!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke clicked his tongue and stood from his seat, adjusting his jacket as he did so. Sakura's act ended and the pair watched as the group strutted off stage, Sakura's eyes finding Sasuke's. She narrowed them because she knew what was coming afterwards.

"I already got hired a couple days ago," he said. "That's why I have been going out a lot lately. I had interviews set up and I had to prove myself to the owner as to why I wanted to work here."

"How did you do that?"

Sasuke smirked. "Sakura is not the only one who can sing."

Naruto opened his mouth in surprise, but then remembered that his friend was right. Ever since he had been a child, Sasuke had been given special lesson by his mother, who was an opera singer. While he never showed his talents outside of his home, it was well known that Sasuke Uchiha was one of many talents already.

"So, what? You're going to get up on stage and shimmy your ass a little?" Naruto questioned as he began to chase after his friend. "Because let me tell you something, Sasuke; you do NOT have an ass."

"Not quite," Sasuke grunted. They wove their way around the tables towards backstage, where a man, who Naruto recognized the man who had opened for Sakura the first night they had come was talking to a woman with unusually large breasts and Sakura. The trio turned towards the pair and Sakura glared at them.

"Sasuke," the man acknowledge. "You are on in five minutes."

"Thanks, Kakashi." The young man walked away, but not before nodding to the women of the group. Naruto looked at Sakura and the owner of the club, who was scowling at Sakura.

"Now, don't be getting jealous, Sakura," the older woman chided. Sakura scoffed at the comment.

"I'm not jealous, Tsuande," she sneered. "How do we even know he can even sing? He hasn't even had an audition yet."

"Actually," Kakashi interjected. "I gave him an interview two nights ago, and he can in fact sing."

"Remember his ma, Sakura?" Naruto asked. "She taught him how to sing!"

Sakura grunted very similarly to how Sasuke would and turned her back on the group. "Excuse me while I don't give two shits." She walked away and Naruto sighed. Kakashi sighed with him and grabbed the microphone from his back pocket.

"Well, I better go introduce our only male act," he sighed and walked out on stage, the crowd clapping at his arrival. Naruto turned towards the intimidating woman he had been left with and eyed her. She was impressive woman with large breasts and a piercing glare that would make any man whimper in fear. Her honey colored eyes turned to look at him.

"What is it, shrimp?" she growled.

"Do you really think Sasuke will be okay with Sakura?" he murmured as he stared at his best friend adjust his tie again. Sasuke was standing rod straight, just as his mother had taught him.

"Oh please," Tsunade laughed. "Sakura may be a bitch, but she is not someone who would play dirty to get what she wanted."

"We will just have to watch and see how this plays out," Naruto sighed.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Kakashi spoke into the microphone. "Allow me to introduce our newest member and special act of the night. Sasuke Uchiha, the only male entertainment."

The stage went dark, and the only thing that could be heard were the murmurs of the crowd below. Then, the band started slowly and quietly, and a light glowed slowly as well to reveal Sasuke, standing in front of an old fashioned microphone. He had his eyes closed and was moving his lips quietly. Sakura, who had moved to the side of the stage, watched on in curiosity. Naruto moved up behind and she did not bother to turn to look at him.

"I hope he knows what he's doing," she whispered.

"He's Sasuke Uchiha," Naruto laughed. "The bastard always has a plan.

_Birds flying high_ (Sasuke opens his eyes to look over the crowd)

_You know how I feel_

_Sun in the sky_

_You know how I feel_

_Breeze driftin' on by_

_You know how I feel_

_It's a new dawn_

_It's a new day_

_It's a new life_

_For me_

_And I'm feeling_ (Sasuke smirks) _good_

_I'm feeling good_

Sakura's jaw drops as the crowd erupts in a frenzy of clapping. She had never known Sasuke to be able to sing like that. She never knew him like Naruto did, and maybe that was her fault. _That bastard_, she thought angrily, _he did this on purpose! _The band played a jazzy tune and Sasuke started snapping to the beat.

_Fish in the sea_

_You know how I feel_

_River running free_

_You know how I feel_

_Blossom on the tree_

_You know how I feel_

_It's a new dawn_

_It's a new day_

_It's a new life_

_For me_

_And I'm feeling good_

Sasuke loosened his now constricting tie and almost all the girls screamed at the sexiness of the man on stage.

_Dragonfly out in the sun you know what I mean, don't you know_

_Butterflies all havin' fun you know what I mean_

_Sleep in peace when the day is done, thats what I mean_

_And this old world is a new world_

_And a bold world_

_For me, for me_

Sakura huffed lightly and shifted her weight on her right leg. The fact that Sasuke could sing like this was entirely baffling to her. He did not seem like the man who could sing, but she guessed it made sense.

Sasuke smirked and threw hair from his face, knowingly getting into the act. He was sweating from exerting so much effort into his words and it felt good.

_Stars when you shine_

_You know how I feel_

_Scent of the pine_

_You know how I feel_

_Oh freedom is mine_

_And I know how I feel_

_It's a new dawn_

_It's a new day_

_It's a new life_

_It's a new dawn_

_It's a new day_

_It's a new life_

_It's a new dawn_

_It's a new day_

_It's a new life_

_It's a new life_

_For me_

_And I'm feeling good_

_I'm feeling good_

_I feel so good_

_I feel so good_ (All the girls in the audience and backstage squeal at his sultry voice)

And just like that, Sasuke's first act as a male burlesque entertainer ended. The audience stood up and gave him a standing ovation, making him smirk. He ran a hand through his sweaty hair and turned to look at Sakura. At her serious look, he only smirked at her and bowed to the crowd, all the while keeping his eye on the girl. But, instead of getting mad, her expression turned from serious to a mischievous one, a playful smirk on her painted lips. As the curtain closed, no one noticed the silent challenge exchanged between two entertainers.

* * *

_This chapter kind of gave me the giggles lol :) Sasuke is adorable when he gets frustrated. Yes, I know Sakura is kind of a bitch in this story but puhlease! It would not be fun if she was not! Be nice and I will see my lovelies again soon :)_

_-KD_


	3. Hot

_This is a bit early of an update, but this chapter made me super excited and I could not wait to let you all see it! I'm so excited for the outcome of this chapter and I hope you seriously enjoy it!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hot by Avril Lavigne nor Naruto_

* * *

_Sasuke's Burlesque Chapter 3_

* * *

_She wanted to forget._

_ She gave into him._

_ All because she wanted to forget. _

_ And although she did not want to believe_

_ she knew he gave into her as well._

_ She just wanted to forget._

* * *

The following days consisted of the same routine: Sakura opened for the night, giving the crowd what they craved, and Sasuke was right behind her, giving it his all to please the crowd with a voice that made the angels sing in rejoice. And every night, Sakura would watch him intensely, wanting to know why in the world Sasuke Uchiha would want to work at a burlesque club with her. Just the fact of their first encounter the first night made her want to sneer at his attempt to show her up. Yes, that's what he wanted to do, she told herself every night in her bed. He just wanted to show her up and take her spot as the opening act. Sakura was currently glaring at her reflection in the big lit up mirror, scrutinizing the way Kakashi had done her make up. For a fabulously straight man, he knew what he was doing with a mascara wand and eye shadow brush. However, Kakashi had told her about the heavy bag under her eyes.

"If you don't get a good night's sleep, you are going to get permanent bags, Sakura," he had said.

"Stupid, Kakashi," Sakura pouted. She fluffed up her curled locks to get a fuller look and she trailed her hands to her breasts, sliding them over the mounds with a purse of her lips. She knew they had filled out a lot more than when she had been in high school. These were one of the things that made the men come back for more. Her prized assets were envied upon by all the women she worked with and practically worshipped by every man in the club and outside even. The curve of her waist was sexy and impossibly skinny for the curves she possesses. Her hands continued their travel to her waist and caressed the line of it and she stopped them at her lean thighs. A glare rose to her features as she stared down at her pale flesh. She would never be perfect, she knew this, but it would definitely be nice. Parting her legs, she stared down at the junction between them and furrowed her eyebrows. No man had ever seen this space, save for one…and the fact that she remembered the event so clearly made her breathing quicken and a dark blush rise to her cheeks. The sheer pleasure she was feeling made her double over as a familiar ache filled her lower belly and she gasped at the sensation. She snapped her legs back together and stared at her tomato red face staring back at her in the mirror.

A knock at the door of her dressing room made Sakura jump in her spot and clutch at the edge of her dressing room table.

"C-Come in," she managed to stutter. Sakura struggled to regain her breath just as Kakashi walked in with a smile, his one eye showing his expression.

"You are on in ten, Sakura," he said. He took in her disheveled appearance and smiled all too knowingly.

"Why did you hire Sasuke, old man," Sakura huffed as she stood. Kakashi shrugged as he motioned for her to spin around so her back faced him. He began lacing up the corset that started to hug her body as he tied.

"Why are you so worried about it?" he mused. "We don't intend to replace you with him, if that makes you feel any better."

"As if I would be worried that he could even replace me," Sakura sneered.

Kakashi gave her a particularly harsh tug that made her clutch to a pole that hung from ceiling to floor. "If I were you, Sakura," he said calmly, "I would watch your attitude. Sasuke came to me wanting a job that would be beneficial for the club and himself."

"How would it benefit him to sing on stage and make all the girls flutter their eyelashes at him? The pay is not very good as it is," Sakura added with a smirk.

"That, my dear, is a secret between employer and employee."

Kakashi finished up her corset and she let out a slight exhale, considering how tight he had made it. "Damn, Kakashi. How am I supposed to breathe?" she strained.

"Consider it a punishment for your attitude," he called as he walked out the door. Sakura glared at his retreating back and turned to look at the job her manager had done. She tried reaching around to try and loosen it, but she gave up when she could not reach it. _That damn bastard_, she growled to herself and sat down on a lounging couch to start untying it.

"Do you need any help?" a familiar, and unwanted, voice asked. Sakura could practically hear the smirk in Sasuke's voice and she growled at him.

"Go away, Sasuke. I don't need _your _help." She waved a well-manicured hand at him and he glared at her. "Go get Kakashi, since he was the one to do this-"

Sakura's hand was still mid-air when a larger, stronger one grabbed hers and she gasped at how tight he had grabbed it. She looked stared up at him in shock, but she controlled it with a cool glare.

"Let go of me," she growled.

"I am not your servant, Sakura," Sasuke retorted. "There is no need for you to be a bitch towards me. I really do not know what your problem is."

"YOU are my problem," she snarled and tried to wrench her hand out of his grasp. Sasuke only held on harder and he towered over her half-naked form. "You need to quit and get out of here. You're planning something and frankly, I'm so tired of your actions!"

"What," Sasuke raised his other hand and placed it on a bare thigh, "actions, Sakura?"

Sakura glared and shifted her legs away from him, finally prying her hand from his. "Don't touch me, you bastard. Get out of my dressing room. I'm on in less than five minutes."

Sasuke smirked and stood over her again, but this time he hovered over her and placed his hands on either side of her body, effectively trapping her. Sakura's eyes widened when his expression got serious, a look in his eyes that made her blush as bad as she had only minutes before. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him raise his right hand towards her face and an almost soft expression crossed his features. Tears sprang to her eyes at a sudden onslaught of feelings and memories and Sasuke had to back away slowly, his eyes widening as well upon the realization of his sudden actions. A warmth spread through Sakura's belly again and she gasped at the repeated sensation. At this, Sasuke took his hands off the back of the lounge couch and Sakura sprang up. Grabbing her heels from her chair, she rushed out of the room with eyes that were wide with fear, but clouded with the same lust she had felt before. Her bare feet padded out of the room, leaving Sasuke behind, staring at the hand that had gone up to brush her face. It was shaking slightly and he clenched it tightly. He gritted his teeth harshly and he closed his eyes, slumping from his position to kneel on the couch. _What was that… _Sasuke thought and he drew a shaky breath.

Outside the room and around the corner, Sakura was in squat with a hand covering her mouth the quench the sobs that had begun racking out of her body. She wanted to forget all over again. She just wanted to…

Forget.

* * *

The night ended like any other night. Sasuke finished up the night with a song that blew away the audience, but anyone who knew him like Naruto did knew that something was definitely not right with his best friend. The drive home was silent, an awkward silence that could have been cut with a butter knife, and Naruto did not like it at all. As soon as they had stepped through the door to their apartment, Sasuke marched right to his room and slammed the door close, leaving Naruto standing dumbfounded.

"Um, night?" Naruto called, but the response was music that was heard blaring from behind the door. The man sighed and scratched his head, giving a wide yawn. He dropped his bag on the couch and stumbled towards the kitchen. Opening the fridge, he grabbed a carton of milk and practically slammed it on the counter and proceeded to get a box of cereal from the top most cabinet. As he made his late night snack, his thought process went back to Sakura's performance, which had been the moment his friend had disappeared mentally.

* * *

_Earlier that night_

The curtain slowly opened to Sakura laying on a lounging couch, her face facing away from the crowd. The light that was upon her reflected off most of her bare skin, including the amount of leg that was shown in the short, poofy skirt she wore with the black corset she was known to wear. Sasuke stood with Naruto at the bar as they sipped on their drinks, and Naruto turned to his friend. As he opened his mouth to say something, he froze as he saw Sasuke's expression. It was glued on Sakura, his eyes scrutinizing her as if he was eating her alive with his eyes. His mouth was pressed in a firm line that Naruto saw as his concentration face. Naruto shrugged and turned to tap on the bar top for another shot.

_You're so good to me, baby baby_ (Sakura turned to look at the crowd with sultry eyes)

She turned her body to sit upright on the couch.

_I want to lock you up in my closet_  
_Where no one's around_  
_I want to put your hand in my pocket_  
_Because you're allowed_

_I want to drive you into the corner_  
_And kiss you without a sound_  
_I want to stay this way forever_  
_I'll say it loud_

_Now you're in and you can't get out_

Sakura stood up and ran a hand up her unclothed leg.

_You make me so hot, make me wanna drop_ (Sakura runs a hand over her body with a face scrunched in a look of desperation and pleasure)  
_You're so ridiculous, I can barely stop_  
_I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream_  
_You're so fabulous, you're so good to me, baby baby_  
_You're so good to me, baby baby_

Sakura made eye contact with Sasuke, who stiffened at her sudden gaze. She did not give him any special expression, but continued.

_I can make you feel all better_  
_Just take it in_  
_And I can show you all the places_  
_You've never been_ (Sakura wiggles her finger at the crowd)

_And I can make you say everything_  
_That you never said_  
_And I will let you do anything_ (Sakura moves her hand south and bunches the poofy skirt up in between her fingers)  
_Again and again_

_Now you're in and you can't get out_

_You make me so hot, make me wanna drop_  
_You're so ridiculous, I can barely stop_  
_I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream_  
_You're so fabulous, you're so good to me, baby baby_  
_You're so good to me, baby baby_

Then, Sakura sat down on the lounge couch and laid down, and she turned her eyes to Sasuke once again, who was clutching at his thigh.

_Kiss me gently_ (Sakura runs her hand down over her breasts and ghosts over her partially revealed stomach)  
_Always I know_  
_Hold me, love me_ (Sakura crosses her arms around her waist and smiles)  
_Don't ever go, yeah_

She sits up and throws her arms out and explodes.

_You make me so hot, make me wanna drop_  
_You're so ridiculous, I can barely stop_  
_I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream_  
_You're so fabulous, you're so good to me_

_You make me so hot, make me wanna drop_  
_You're so ridiculous, I can barely stop_  
_I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream_  
_You're so fabulous, you're so good to me, baby baby_  
_You're so good to me, baby baby_  
_You're so good_

Sakura laid back down on the couch as the curtain closes, and she gives a wink to the cheering crowd. Naruto threw back another shot and stole at glance at his tense friend. Sasuke's nose was flaring in an attempt to calm himself, but for what reason Naruto knew not. As Kakashi walked on stage to announce for Sasuke's act to begin, Sasuke stood and stalked to the stage, back tense and shoulders square.

* * *

_Back to the present_

Naruto mulled over the performance as he tapped his cheek with spoon he was using to eat his cereal. If Sasuke only got the job at the club as a means to get back at Sakura, then why was he always so flustered at the end of the night? His confrontations with her were always brief but tense, especially when Sakura was already mad at Sasuke for even being there. So, why was Sasuke getting all nut job psycho over her? Naruto groaned and shoved a spoonful of cereal in his mouth, rolling his eyes to the ceiling in thought. He could hear Sasuke's music playing in his room as it grew silent in the kitchen, save for the munching of cereal and the low sound of music in the background.

Then, Naruto sat up straight and his eyes widened.

"No," he said in shock. Could it be that Sasuke is not as cold hearted as he had thought?

* * *

Sakura sighed as she rolled over in her bed again. That was the third time she had shifted in the past ten minutes. She groaned at her body's stubbornness to fall asleep. Finally, she slid over on her back and rested an arm above her head, giving into another sleepless night. Turning to look at her phone, which laid beside her head, she picked it up and scrolled through her contacts until she stopped. Her eyes softened with sadness as her finger hovered over the one name she had been so desperately trying to forget for two long years. He had never changed his number, so he was in her phone still. Narrowing her dark eyes, she exited out of her contacts and scrolled to her pictures. What she found there had her screaming in frustration and hurt, and she threw her phone across the room where it bounced off the carpet.

Sakura cradled her head in her palms and gave a shuddering breath to calm herself. She would never forget about him and what he had done to her, and she hated herself for being so weak, so _powerless_ against him. Even after years of not seeing him, she crumbled just at the looks he gave her.

She laid down again and settled her hands on her stomach. Sakura closed her eyes to listen to the dark of her room, but then visions of a dark room filled with hungry panting and low moans, calls of names and bare skin against bare skin, had her gasping for breath as her heart rate accelerated. Unbeknownst to her, the hands that had been on her stomach were slowly drifting down into the sheets of her bed. They traced over her bare thighs and her nails raked over the unmarred flesh. Sakura's eyes opened and the glaze that had filmed over them made the green turn into a dark forest green. The pants that filled the room only filled to remind her more of how deep she had fallen into her desperation. Her eyes rolled back as she lost herself in the pleasure of the past, calling out the name of the one she let take her.

All she wanted to do was forget.

* * *

_Like I said, this was a bit early but I hope you enjoyed it :) I've put in a little twist and even a little suspense to keep you guessing, although I can only assume you know already ;) have a nice day my lovelies. Until next time!_

_KD_


	4. Just Let Me Forget

_So, this chapter does not have any music in it. This one is kind of just explains what exactly happened between Sasuke and Sakura and why they sort of hate each other. Or rather, why Sakura hates Sasuke. This chapter is DEFINITELY rated M for sexual content. Do not go and report me if you do not like it because I have warned you ahead of time. This is by far the longest chapter I have written for this story, so I hope you enjoyed. I literally pushed out as much details as I could. If this chapter or story gets taken off because of content, then I will re-post the other chapters again and just put a cleaner version of this chapter up. However, I know those who appreciate my writing will enjoy it nonetheless. Enjoy my lovelies. _

_Oh, and just a side note: All three are at the drinking age limit. Just wanted to clear that up if y'all were confused by all their excessive drinking._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

* * *

_Sasuke's Burlesque Chapter 4_

* * *

Naruto had an inkling feeling that both Sasuke and Sakura were in a bad mood.

He frowned when another glare was shot between the two where they sat on either side of him. The man sighed again and threw back his fourth shot of the night. Naruto Uzumaki was a dense man, but by all means he was NOT stupid when it came to the tense air that enveloped the trio. When he had invited Sakura out to dinner on a stormy Saturday, because he knew it was their only day off from their jobs, he had hoped they would be slightly okay with being within two feet of each other. They sat in a classy bar inside a dance club on the other side of the city, where only those who could afford the high priced drinks and food could go. It was probably his fault for possibly NOT telling the very attractive woman on his right that the man on his left was going to be there…

"So, Naruto," Sakura said suddenly, making him jump in his seat. "This is a nice place you chose for tonight."

"Yeah," Naruto chuckled nervously. "Sasuke and I found this place a couple years ago so we thought it would be nice to have a sort of reunion on your day off!"

At the mention of Sasuke, Sakura tensed and Naruto froze. There was a sharp jab to his left side and he yelped. Sasuke glared at him and mouthed _we? _to him, but Naruto ignored him and held up a hand.

"Hey, bartender! Mind getting our lady friend another martini?" The bartender flashed a smile at the three, his gaze lingering on Sakura another second before turning to make her drink. Sakura turned in her swinging stool, crossing a barely covered leg over the other. She wore a short, black dress that was scooped in the front, making her breasts look even fuller than ever. The length of the dress touched her mid-thigh, but when she had crossed her legs the dress rode up and the curve of her bottom could almost be seen. The pumps she also wore on her dainty feet were five inches, and when she stood they made her legs look impossibly long. Her makeup was also stunning, her eye lashes long and the eyeliner made her eyes look even greener than what they were. Sakura smirked at how the bartender had stared at her; she knew she was sexy without anyone telling her she was.

Sasuke scoffed as he assessed her outfit. He wondered if she could go without looking like a complete slut for a second, but in the back of his mind, he loved how she looked. If he did not, then there was a chance that he was a bit gay. He leaned his elbows on the bar top, narrowing his eyes when Sakura gave the bartender a sultry smile and a breathy _thank you_. The poor man looked like he was just came in his pants at the attention the woman was giving him, and Sasuke scoffed out loud at that. Sakura turned a sharp glare at him, her eyes narrowing in contempt. Naruto gave an irritated sigh and moved from the bar.

"If all you two are going to do is sit there and glare at each other, then I'm going to go dance." Naruto straightened his polo and pulled down his black slacks to readjust himself. "I'm tired of feeling the harsh sexual tension between you two. It's suffocating me." He headed in the direction of the dancing and pounding, immediately finding a pretty little thing with dark, black hair, big doe eyes, and started grinding behind her.

Sasuke and Sakura were silent after Naruto's comments. Sasuke looked at Sakura out of the corner of his eye and saw she was staring into her full martini glass, her eyebrows furrowed. If he did not know it any better, she had a sprinkle of a blush on her cheeks. Sakura looked at him suddenly, yet another glare on her face.

"Do you have anything to say?" she asked him. Confused, Sasuke only stared her with a cocked eyebrow.

"Why would I have anything to say to you?" he questioned. "You are the one who shoots retorts at me for no reason. You have been nothing but a cold hearted bitch to me since the first time I saw you. I have done nothing wrong to you."

"You have done everything!" Sakura hissed. With a sort of desperation, she gulped down her martini and slid off her stool, wobbling a little after the alcohol hit her system. Sasuke rolled his eyes at her clumsiness and gave the bartender a hundred dollar bill, telling him to keep the change as his tip. Grabbing his dark jacket off the back of the stool, he followed the girl out to the dance floor, where he caught her just as she was about to grab a random stranger to dance with her. He grabbed her wrist and she froze in her tracks. With eyes the sizes of a deer's, Sakura looked up at him with a certain sense of fear, longing, and she bit her lip. As he opened his mouth to say something to her, a body hit her from behind, causing her to tumble right into his arms. Sasuke grabbed onto her hips to steady her, but then froze when she looked up at him with eyes that made him almost groan in anticipation. As she straightened to her full height, his grip on her tightened and drifted to her thighs.

"Since you can sing so well," Sakura grinned, "let's see how well you can dance."

Sakura turned so her back so it was against his chest, which could begrudgingly admitted was well built. Sasuke stared down at her in shock, but then gritted his teeth against the challenge she was giving him. When she grabbed his hands to replace them on her waist, he pushed her hands aside and grabbed her waist with a hard grip. He did not see her eyes roll back in desire, and Sakura rolled her hips against his harshly. Not taken aback at her sudden harshness, Sasuke could not help but smirk as he let his hands slide over her hips to her thighs once again. However, this time he played with the hem of her dress and Sakura had to bite her lip from moaning for him. She brought one of her hands up to slide up his neck and grab the hair on the nape of his neck, grinning when he groaned in her ear. He grabbed her hips and practically ground into her bottom, and she could not help but blush when she felt his stiffness rubbing into her as well. Butterflies dancing in her lower abdomen, she closed her eyes and let her other hand slide down his thigh beside hers. Sasuke hissed in her ear when she slid close to the junction where his hip and thigh meet and he nipped at it.

Quickly, Sasuke spun her around. To him, Sakura was utterly beautiful and the sight of her practically squirming in his grasp and her lips parting for much needed air made him growl under his breath. When he went to grab her hips, it was not hard and demanding, but rather it made her shiver at how softly he was touching her. His hands ascended from her hips to her waist, where they continued to her ribs, outside her breasts, and went to cradle her face. Sakura smirked and stepped closer to him so her body was touching his again. His right hand dropped to her waist again to assist her, pressing their bodies so close they could feel each other's heartbeats. The hand that was cradling Sakura's right cheek went down to caress her neck as she exposed it to him, her eyes fluttering shut while he leaned over her with a sexy smirk. Sasuke nipped at her neck lightly and when she gasped in surprised, he could not help but grin at her response. Her eyes snapped opened to look at him, and he almost _almost _took her right then and there. Sakura's eyes were clouded with a lust he had seen in a long time and he instinctively clutched at her body to bring it as close as he could so she could feel _every part of him_.

However, the reaction he was expecting from her was not what he thought was going to be. Sakura gave a sharp gasp and pushed away from him, staring at him with an expression that made his eyes widen. She was staring at him with a look of horror, like what he had done to her was violating her. Her mouth was agape and tears were spilling from her eyes as she took in quick breaths. Her left hand went to clench at her lower abdomen, and he was, for the first time in his adult life, actually scared.

Sakura stared at him with such a betrayed expression.

She had totally forgotten where she was, who she was with, and why she was there.

She had to get out of that moment.

She had to forget.

_Now_.

Turning on her heel, Sakura ran off the dance floor towards the exit of the club. After the initial shock of Sakura's reaction, Sasuke ran after her, calling out her name. However, it was drowned out by the loud, pulsing music. He burst out of the club and into the pouring rain. Looking around, he saw Sakura's already drenched form steadily walking away, her arms around her to keep her warm in the rain. She had taken her heels off and they were dangling from her clutched hands. Sasuke stalked after her, his feet squelching in his black dress shoes and his white dress shirt sticking to his soaked form. He came upon her quickly, grabbing her wrist harshly.

"Let go of me, Sasuke!" Sakura screamed at him.

"Not until you tell me what I have done to make you like this!" Sasuke yelled back at her.

"You have done everything!"

Although this was the second time that night she had said that to him, Sasuke was actually taken aback by this. Sakura was glaring at the ground, her salty tears mixing with the rain.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sasuke questioned. "I have not done _anything _to you!"

"How can you not remember?" Sakura looked up at him, her lips pulled back into a snarl as she started to sob. "You took my virginity after we graduated!"

At the striking confession, Sasuke jerked his hand back from her wrist as if she had burned him. His eyes widened as he stared at her sobbing form. How could he not remember such an important fact like that? He could not believe Sakura would tell a lie like that to him!

"You are lying," he hissed, his eyes narrowing at her.

"Why would I lie about that?!" Sakura screamed.

"If I had taken _that_ from you, I would certainly remember it."

"We were drunk! Naruto threw that ridiculous graduation party and we were all hammered." Sakura rubbed at her arms and she refused to look at him. "We were dancing to the music he had playing with everyone else and then…we…you…you kissed me and we ended up…fucking in Naruto's bedroom."

The way she said they fucked had Sasuke clutching at his head as he tried to remember. All he could remember was waking up to an empty bed and a nasty hangover. It would also explain why he woke up naked as well. There had been no sign of anyone being in the room with him beside the ruffled sheets beside him.

"It was a fuck. Nothing more," Sakura said. She turned her back to him, her hair a darker shade of pink from the rain and it hung limply down her back. "This was why I never wanted to see you again. You took my virginity and I left right after because I realized that's all it was; a fuck. And maybe that was my fault."

Sasuke could not find anything to say to her and she scoffed at his shocked expression.

"Whatever," she sneered. "I'm going home. This was a total waste of time." And with that, Sakura walked away from the man she had freely given herself to. As she walked away, her expression changed from one of sadness to one of uncaring seriousness.

Sasuke watched her walk away, head pounding from trying to remember and the several shots he had downed before. The door behind him opened behind him and Naruto stumbled out with a laugh. Upon seeing his friend a few feet outside the club, being drenched by the pounding rain, his expression turned serious and he walked up to Sasuke. He looked at his face and his eyes saddened at the pained expression he was showing. Naruto looked up and saw Sakura's disappearing form, and realized what had happened.

"Hey, man," he whispered to Sasuke. "Let's go home. I'll go call a cab." His friend only acknowledged him with a slight nod and he sighed. He turned away and hailed a passing cab. When Naruto returned for his friend, Sasuke was staring down at his hands with an empty look. Naruto had seen how he and Sakura were all over each other on the dance floor, and how those hands had glided over the body of their once close friend. He had seen how Sasuke's eyes had stared down at the girl with all the tenderness in the world, and something occurred to Naruto. Although Sasuke had said to him how he had never loved Sakura in high school, he clearly remembered seeing them make their way up the stairs of his home, making out and those same hands grabbing at anything they could. He almost chuckled when he remembered how quickly he had tried to burn his sheets the next day. Even though Sasuke could not remember what had happened between him and Sakura, Naruto knew inside somewhere he did. If he did not have feelings for their friend, then he would not have initiated the intimate contact with her.

Once inside the cab, Sasuke leaned his head against the window and watched as raindrops rolled down it. Naruto stared at him with pity and gave the driver directions to their apartment. A few minutes into the ride, Sasuke opened his mouth.

"I would have known if I had done it," he murmured, his dark eyes staring at nothing.

Naruto nodded at his friend. "You both WERE pretty drunk."

"Then how did she remember?"

"She woke up in your arms the next morning. How else would she remember?"

Sasuke was silent again and Naruto sighed. "It's not your fault, man. Someone spiked the alcohol with something so powerful a lot of people woke up the next morning not being to remember much." When all he received was a heavy breath, Naruto looked at his best friend and his eyes narrowed in sadness. Tears were rolling down Sasuke's cheeks, but he was not crying loudly. He was biting his lip to keep the sobs in as much as possible, and Naruto knew it was mostly for his manly pride to not cry in front of another man. Feeling so bad for him, Naruto leaned over and put an arm around his shoulders. He brought him close in a brotherly hug, Sasuke's forehead pressed against his shoulder. It was then the heart-wrenching sobs he had been trying so hard to conceal escaped Sasuke.

* * *

Sakura slammed her door open and threw her bag at the wall, all of its contents spilling on the floor. She slung her heels across the room, where they smashed into a picture hanging on the wall and effectively smashing the glass everywhere. Her mouth pulled into a snarl, she stalked past the living room of her apartment and into her bathroom. She stared at her reflection, taking in her disarrayed appearance. Her makeup was running down her cheeks from the rain and tears, which were still spilling down her cheeks in hot, angry trails. Those bright green eyes that were always so highly praised and envied were bloodshot red from her anger and crying. The tip of her nose was pink as well as her cheeks, and her hair was an absolute mess. She snarled at her appearance and began stripping from her outfit, yanking the material from her body and turning the knobs of the shower one. When the water was warm enough, Sakura stepped into the spacious stall. The warm water pounded over her cold form and she sighed in content.

Sakura lifted her face to the water and closed her eyes. The images of Sasuke's hurt and shocked expression made them snap back open. She inhaled shakily and reached for the bar of soap to wash away the sweat, makeup, and other impurities from her skin. Lathering it, she ran the soap over her face and down her neck, stopping suddenly. The feeling of Sasuke's teeth on her lithe neck made her bite her lip in frustration. Why did he always invade her mind?! She could not have a peace of mind anymore? As the soap washed down her body, Sakura imagined the feeling as Sasuke's fingertips running down her body. Her breathing quickened and her head fell against the tile of the shower wall, biting her lip again, but this time it was to keep the tears at bay. The memories of _that night_ haunted her every single night and every single day; they never left her.

She would never forget.

A sob escaped her and her back hit the shower wall. She slid down as another sob forced its way out. She buried her head in her arms and her hands grabbed at her wet hair.

_She just wanted to forget._

* * *

_The music pounded through the whole house and bodies grinded against each other. Drinks were passed back and forth. Sasuke downed his nth drink of the night, head swimming and his tongue loose as he joked with Naruto. The host of the party laughed loudly as Sasuke grabbed another drink, grinning sloppily._

"_Dude, I haven't seen you drink this much since prom a few months ago!" the blonde laughed. His words were slurred and Sasuke had no doubt his would be too if he spoke._

"_Well, this is obviously a special occasion, loser," he slurred. Yeah, he was right. He was practically destroying the written language with how he was slurring. "Why would I not drink?"_

"_Maybe because you're a damn asshole?!"_

"_Maybe!"_

_Suddenly, Naruto started jostling him with his elbow over and over, pointing to something over his shoulder. Sasuke turned around his jaw almost dropped at the sight of Sakura Haruno, dressed in an outfit that would have made any man howl at the moon for her. The dress she wore barely covered her tiny body, reaching just below her bottom and it sparkled in the flashing lights. Her hair was down and curled in loose curls. To Sasuke, she was absolutely beautiful._

"_I'm gonna go talk to her," Sasuke said suddenly. He struggled to get up from the couch they were sitting on, and Naruto laughed at his efforts._

"_Dude, you—you're so drunk!" Naruto guffawed._

"_So? She's fucking hot man," Sasuke shot back and walked over to Sakura, where she was standing with her best friend, Ino Yamanaka. Ino must have seen him coming because she slapped Sakura on the arm rather hard and Sakura yelped. She glared at the blonde, but when she saw where and who she was pointing at, she blushed a dark red. She started gesturing to Ino, pointing at the door with a pleading look, but Ino only laughed at her, gave her a wink, and not so subtly pushed her towards the boy walking towards them. They stopped in front of each other, Sasuke giving her his devilishly handsome smirk and Sakura staring at the floor._

"_Hey, Sakura," he said. Her name rolled off his lips like sultry liquid and he saw the blush on her face darken even more. _

"_Um, hey, Sasuke," she murmured. Sakura did not notice as he leaned towards her and did not see the smirk he was sporting._

"_You look absolutely fantastic," he breathed, and Sakura looked up at him with wide, wide eyes. She in turn gave him a pretty smirk and replied with a breathy _thank you _and _you should get me a drink_. Sasuke's smirk widened and he walked with her behind him to the "refreshments." He mixed a shot of vodka and when he went to mix it with something fruity, Sakura stayed his hand and shook her head. Instead, she took the glass of vodka and threw it back like a pro, only grimacing slightly. His smirk faltered at the action, but only out of disbelief. He had not known Sakura was that kind of drinker. He pictured her more of a fruity drink kind of drinker, seeing as how dainty and tiny she was._

_It honestly turned him on a little…_

_Sakura served herself this time and took his hand in hers. "Want to dance, big boy?" she asked with a smirk. Sasuke smirked back at her and she tugged him towards the dance floor, slipping in between bodies. She looked back at him with a sexy gleam in her eye and he was truly taken aback by this new Sakura. She had had only two drinks and suddenly she's a sexy, confident little spit fire that made his feet curl in anticipation. He liked this new Sakura, not the one who sat behind text books and studied all day, and blushed constantly when he was around. He could still feel the bruise on his cheek from when he had tried to grope her at graduation, and when he looked down at the curve of her prized asset, his smirk turned into a grin. _

_The girl in front of him stopped and he bumped into her. Sasuke put his hands on her hips, gulping when he saw the sultry look she was giving him. She guided his hands to her waist and she started dancing on him, grinding on him with the part of her body he had tried to grab earlier that night. He groaned and pressed her harder against him, and he felt her shudder against him. Sakura let a moan escape her and it vibrated from her body to his. He let his hands roam from her waist to her thighs, slightly parting them to rub at her inner thighs. Sasuke was certainly no virgin, and how did he expect her to be by the way she was moving against him like this? Sakura acted as if she was a natural at this, so _naturally _she could not be. However, in his sober mind, he knew she was. They and Naruto had all been friends since elementary school, and she told them everything. But, Drunk Sasuke was telling him she was a sexy little thing that was a pro at this type of stuff. _

_Sakura raised her arms and ran her hands through his messy hair, tugging at it and the act made him drop his head to her shoulder in desire. Sasuke breathed hot and heavy breaths on her neck, panting as her grinding stimulated him further, forcing him into a place he had never been in; not even with the other girls he had been with. He knew Sakura could feel his arousal because she was breathing heavy too. Her breath came out in sharp gasps and one of his hands slipped further up her right thigh. One of her breaths came out as a clipped sigh and her movements became deeper, almost desperate to get more of him. The other hand that was not groping higher up her thigh scaled up her body, ghosting over her waist to her breasts, where he lingered for just a second, and up to her neck. Sasuke moved her neck to the side, baring its silky paleness to him. He marveled how a girl could have such a wonderful, sexy, _flawless_ neck. He panted over her neck before diving right in. Sakura cried out as he bit and sucked at the exposed flesh, but moaned loudly in his ear for _more oh Sasuke more _and he moved his mouth to her bare shoulder, grabbing it roughly in between his teeth. _

_Suddenly, Sakura turned in his arms and grabbed his face with her tiny hands. Sasuke moaned in her mouth as she slammed hers against his, tongue shooting out to run over his. He was almost a foot taller than her, so he had to basically bend over to ravage her like he was. But, this did not stop him from pushing her out of the crowd of teenager. He directed her out of the large room and up the stairs to the nearest room. Slamming the door open with his foot, Sasuke led her backwards to the bed against the wall. Letting go of her mouth for a brief moment, he laid her on the bed almost gently. Hovering over her squirming form, he reached beneath her to unzip the impossibly tight dress that encased her hot body. Underneath him, Sakura breathed in his ear to _get me out of this dress _and she spread her legs for him to move between them. However, instead of immediately taking her dress off, he moved down to her legs and took off the tall heels she had worn. He flung them across the room and when he glanced up at her, he saw her lips were parted in pleasure, her eyes were glazed over with lust, and her chest was heaving for breath. _

_She was beautiful. Absolutely _stunning_._

_This revelation made his eyes soften despite his raging hormones and tightening pants. Sasuke slid his hand over her foot, her calf, and to her thigh, where her breathing quickened and his hand disappeared into her dress. Only, he did not rip her panties off like he was intending from the start. He only used this as leverage to put himself over her again and look at her in the eyes. Sakura stared at him with glazed eyes, and watched as he slid the dress off her body slowly, almost torturously. She squirmed under his hand and glared at him when he smirked over his triumph in teasing her. Her dress went flying over the edge of the bed and, almost like a slingshot, he was back on her. His mouth slanted over hers and their tongues rolled around. Then, Sakura tugged at Sasuke's button up dress shirt, ripping the shirt open and its buttons flew everywhere. Sasuke helped her by leaning away again and throwing the ruined shirt away from them. His hands were everywhere: her hair, breasts, waist, thighs, all the while getting closer to the area his body desire most. Sakura's nimble fingers worked at his pants button, yanking down his black slacks and navy boxers –the ones she had gotten him for his birthday as a joke- in one quick movement._

_Sasuke's hands moved down her stomach one last time to slide one finger over her moist entrance, and Sakura could not have screamed more beautifully than what she had just done. A proud smirk graced Sasuke's lips at the sound. He was proud he could get a sound to come out of her like that. However, the breath was knocked out of him through a harsh groan as Sakura grabbed him and gave him a long, slow stroke that made the weight he was putting on his arms to hold himself over her almost give out. There was a snicker under him at his reaction, so he bent down and latched onto her neck, earning him a shocked cry. She stroked him again as punishment and he groaned against her neck. Upon instinct, Sasuke stuck a finger inside her and the hand that was not stroking him clutched his back in utter desire, scratching it enough to draw blood. A drawn out moan left her lips, gasping in pleasure as he curled his finger inside her and finding that one spot that made her toes curl and pump him vigorously at the same time._

_Sasuke knew that if this continued, they would never actually get to feel the pleasure they had wanted more than anything. He pulled his finger from her, eliciting a quiet moan and whimper of disappointment. She removed her hand from him and he stared down at her. Sakura blushed at the stare he gave her, but she smiled up at him. When he smiled a genuine smile, he saw tears spring to her eyes. So, he did the only thing he thought of: he kissed her. Sakura moved her lips with his, and despite him trying to remain a cool guy, he thought this move was very romantic. The girl underneath raised her hips to his then, and Sasuke hooked an arm under one of her shaking thighs. Her naked chest heaved against his muscular one, and her left hand grabbed onto the nape of his neck and hung on to the hair there. _

_Stopping at her entrance, Sasuke gave her one more look, almost asking her if it was okay. The only response he received was a whimper of longing and a look of clouded pleasure. With that final confirmation, he slid in easily, but the sensation he felt as soon as he entered her made him release a loud groan as Sakura moaned in his ear. The two stayed completely still, basking in the feeling of being one, Sakura's harsh pants slowing and his breathing not so shallow as it was. The feeling had shocked them the moment it happened, and it had caused the breath in Sasuke's throat to catch. Suddenly, Sakura bucked underneath him, moaning lowly in his ear naughty pleas and they made Sasuke smirk against her shoulder. He started pushing his hips against hers, pushing in and out of her. Her moans of pleasure started to escalate as he went faster, harder upon her loud demand. His back became a canvas of red streaks as her nails marked him all the way down to his buttocks. They cupped his bottom and that spurred Sasuke faster, almost like the action was an indefinite invitation. _

_Sasuke was in a total state of euphoria, so he could only imagine how the girl beneath him was feeling. He raised himself on his elbows and stared down at Sakura. Her eyes were squeezed shut, and her mouth was open as those sweet squeals of pleasure ripped out of her. His eyes almost rolled back at the sight, but he settled on closing them and dropping his head to her shoulder once again and bit at a spot next to the place where he had already marked her on the dance floor. Sakura's legs clung to his hips and he placed a hand on her hip, using it as leverage to get at a deeper angle. This must have been the right decision because the girl screamed in ecstasy, and her nails created bleeding crescents on his lower back. It turned him on even more at the slight pain and he groaned loudly. _

_Then, Sasuke could feel her squeezing around his member, and the feeling nearly had him collapsing on top of her the feeling was just that intense. He knew she had felt his reaction through his faltered drives, and he swore she laughed at it. Opening his eyes, they met bright green ones, so full of love and devotion he almost stopped breathing for a second. However, he did slow his pace and took his time pleasuring her, smirking at the low, throaty moans from beneath him. Sasuke noticed it was becoming increasingly difficult to concentrate on what he was doing with those bright green eyes staring at him, but it was like he was totally entranced by them. Without realizing it, his right hand came up from her hip to caress her sweaty, bright red face. He leaned closer to her and gave her such a sweet kiss that Sakura sighed in his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck. Releasing her mouth, Sasuke moved slowly to kiss her neck, nipping at the base of it, and kissed one of her breasts. Sakura gave a hum of appreciation at the sensation and the sound vibrated through her chest. The man smiled against her skin and reached up again to kiss her, and this kiss was much hotter than the last one._

_When Sasuke began to feel the impending tightness in his loins, it was the same time Sakura began giving louder, more drawled out moans and she clutched at him tight. Her thighs gripped onto his hips harder and he could feel her toes curl against his calves. He knew it was time to end this beautiful moment between them, and oh how he did not want it to end. Just the feeling of him being inside her so immensely emotional spurred his movements to go faster and erratically, causing Sakura's response to be one of intense pleasure. She almost screamed at the feeling happening inside her and Sasuke could not help but give a small smirk before his face scrunched up at the pleasure he was also feeling. Grabbing both her thighs, he raised her just a little higher to hit that spot that had drove her crazy._

_It was then that Sakura arched her back off the sweat-soaked sheets and cried out loudly. Sasuke's eyes widened as her orgasm rocked both of them and he let out a loud groan as he then rode out his own inside her. He could feel the sweat rolling down his back from their exertions, the salty liquid stinging at the lines on his back from her nails. He then realized his orgasm was probably the most intense one he had ever felt, and his elbows began shaking as he finished. However, since he did not was to fall on Sakura, he stayed where he was. Their harsh breathing filled the dark room as they did not move from their spots, too exhausted to move from their activities. _

_Sasuke opened his eyes from when they had closed tightly during his explosive release, and his eyes were met with the most beautiful sight. Sakura was staring right up at him, her eyes giving away the smile that was adorning her sweaty, beet-red face. Sweat rolled down the side of her temple and fell down below the lobe of her ear. The marks he had given throughout the night were dark red, contrast to her pale skin that shone with sweat. Her lips were swollen from the passionate kisses they had shared, and he could only imagine his looked the same. Somewhere on his neck, he could feel a pulsing, almost dull pain. He assumed somewhere along the way, Sakura had given him her own marks on various parts of his chest and neck, considering the dull pain was in more than one place. But, the look in her eyes was what made his breath catch in his throat. They were filled with such adoration and emotion, and the love was just so indescribable he had no words for her._

_A strange feeling was bubbling in his chest and a smile that held so much emotion broke out on his face._

"_I love you," he whispered to her. Sakura's body stiffened under his, but he paid no mind to it as he rolled off her and flopped on his back. He outstretched his arm closest to her and Sakura rolled to her side to face him. As he began to drift off to sleep, influenced by the alcohol he had consumed and his actions with her, he could have sworn whispered something back to him._

"_I love you so much, Sasuke."_

* * *

_Let me remind all of you: THIS IS RATED M FOR A REASON. Love it, hate it, I DON'T CARE. And for a reader who was confused on what it meant when Sakura says she  
__"just wants to forget," it is definitely her saying it and it will be further explained in the next chapter! Love all my lovelies!_

_KD_


End file.
